Into The Future
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Jack and Sam accidentally travel to the future. Sam's POV.


TITLE : Into The Future

AUTHOR : Lara_SGC aka Lara

E-MAIL ADRESS : Lara_

RATING : PG-13

DISCLAIMER : Stargate SG-1 and the characters belong to MGM, Gekko Corp, and Secret Productions. I don't own them, I only own my brain who created this story. I created this story for my pleasure and the pleasure of others.

SUMMARY : Jack and Sam accidentally travel to the future. Sam's POV

DATE : 01-06-2001

AUTHORS NOTES: Many thankyous for my beta-reader Katie!!! I wrote this story in a former life, ages and ages ago but decided it'd be better written in a third person view. It's still Sam's idea and seeing it through her eyes. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Ouch! The ride through the Gate ended and Sam found herself flying through the air, hitting the ground hard. It was pitch dark, she couldn't see a thing. Take it easy, Sam. Take a deep breath.

Where's the Colonel? God, please don't let anything happened to him. "Sir?"

Silence; just a dreadful silence and all she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart.

The Goa'uld had taken them hostage after Daniel and Teal'c had gone safely through the Gate. At least they had made it. The wormhole had been very unstable, there had been no time.

Both her and Jack had been pushed through the Gate after the Goa'uld had dialed to an unknown address. It was all just too strange. Why not just capture them like they all do?

She got up while dusting off her hurt body and looked around, peering in the darkness. There! At the end, she saw a bright light, maybe daylight. Carefully with her hands against a dirty wall, she continued her way towards the light.

Thank God! She smiled stepping into the daylight and seeing the Colonel sprawled onto the grass, grabbing his head. Oy, he's gonna have a hell of a headache. Her musing got interrupted by two distant voices.

"To-err. Hey Davinia! I forgot the words!"

"Justin, you are so stupid!"

Jack gave her a questioning look and was up his feet like something bit him in the ass. Sam frowned back answering the startled look on his face. Without warning the owners of the voices sprung out from a nearby tree. First came a tall human boy with dark brown hair of about 12 years. This was Justin, she guessed.

The boy's eyes widened and he quickly beckoned for his friend to step out. As Sam saw the girl, she gasped echoing Jack's.

She looked exactly like Sam; though younger and she had dark brown eyes. It was as if she was looking at herself, more than 20 years ago. But those eyes. Sam turned her head and gazed at the Colonel. Those exact deep brown eyes stared back.

Well, this is weird. The girl extended her hand at Sam. Marked on her skin was an upturned V – the symbol of Earth.

"Hey, Davinia, these people look like your parents!" Justin snickered.

Davinia shot him a glare identical to the one Sam would give when she got annoyed with the Colonel. "Yes, I can see that, Justin." She turned her attention back to them. "I'm sorry. My name's Davinia O'Neill, and this is Justin Jackson."

Jack just gazed at the two, his expression one of shock. "I'm Jack O'Neill," he emphasized on the O'Neill, " and this is Samantha Carter."

Sam noted the awed expression on Davinia's face. "My parents are Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter. I don't understand."

As stunned as the girl seemed, she ran to Sam's side and gave her what seemed to be a piece of paper she pulled out of her pocket.

Holy Hannah! This can't be. It was a picture she and Jack had taken only yesterday. Sam smiled at herself on the picture. The Colonel had his arm around her waist and she was smiling. A smile only meant for him and she recognized it. Him semi-hugging her had startled her just a little. There were feelings of course but it had surprised her…pleasantly. "We just had that taken yesterday." Sam explained to Davinia as she showed Jack the picture.

"So you are my parents…." Her voice trailed off.

Jack frowned at Sam "Carter? Is this another Alternate… parallel… something Universe?"

Sam tried to figure out if this was the case. "Well, sir. I'm not sure."

Davinia frowned. "My parents took this picture way before I was born. It's from thirteen years ago."

Sam could almost hear Jack thinking. She was doing some calculating herself. "If you're twelve that means that one year from now you'll be born."

Jack coughed. "What?"

Sam shrugged. "We've traveled to the past before, sir. I'm just thinking we hit another solar flare while coming through the Gate."

"And?" He said.

Sam stared back at Davinia and Justin. "Maybe in extremis this is our future. I don't know how to explain this but-"

"It can't happen."

Sam shook her head. "I know, sir. The Gate's possibilities of time travel-"

"I meant 'us'." He indicated between them and the two children. "And her."

Davinia had been very silent watching the whole conversation. "Maybe you could talk to my parents. I'll show the way."

Sam shook her head. "We can't."

Jack was already following Davinia as he frowned back at her. "Why not, Carter? I for one would really like to see what I look like thirteen years from now. And we may not follow the same fate?"

Sam sighed. He just didn't get it. "If this is the direct future. We will, unless we change things like going to see our future selves. We can never know, we might change the fate of a lot of people by doing this. Maybe Davinia will never be born. It's against everything-"

"Carter!" He grabbed his head. "Oy."

Davinia walked back to them. "My mother, you, once said that nothing happens by chance and that everything happens for a reason. Because it has to."

The girl touched Sam's upper arm, squeezing it lightly. "So you're saying this is some kind of message? An opportunity?"

Davinia nodded, releasing her and grabbed Justin's hand whom seemed uncomfortable by her intimate gesture. Sam was trying to make up her mind. It was wrong. It was against everything she believed in. She opposed in time travel. Part of her was curious as hell, part of her scared of what she might change.

She felt Jack gently grab her elbow and pulling her with him following the kids. Somehow, I couldn't reject. What if seeing it all was meant to be. What if she needed to see it all for time not to alter?

Jack smiled at her and nodded slightly. _It's going to be okay._ Good thing she trusted him.

They were led around town and Sam couldn't believe the things she was hearing. Apparently she was a general now and Jack was retired but still head of the SGC. General Hammond owned a large farm that he shared with his children and grand children.

Daniel led a team that helped reconstruct destroyed towns and worlds by the Goa'uld. In that Janet and Teal'c joined him. Two things that surprised her even more than the fact she and Jack could possible have a child in the near future was the fact that Daniel and Janet were married and that there was no threat against Earth of any other civilization. The Jaffa were helping them build the worlds. It was amazing.

When Jack had asked about Maybourne, he was met with a groan and an answer of, "Mr. Maybourne is our Principal…we had a nice lady, but she got fired and this weirdo got let out of jail…."

They had seen the entirety of the town that had been constructed around Cheyenne Mountain, including the little beach. It was gorgeous and it seemed the temperature had risen a couple of degrees in those thirteen years; global warming at its best.

But now it was time to meet their future selves and Daniel whom they were supposed to meet in a way to get them back home. To their timeframe.

Sam and Jack entered the well-known briefing room of the SGC and waited in their seats for the others to arrive.

They heard the clattering of boots on the metal stairs leading to the briefing room and both waited with abated breath. Sam's mouth hit the floor and Jack cooked his head.

This was so weird. The elder couple looked just like them only a few years older. Grayer, more wrinkles but the spark in their eyes didn't go unnoticed by Sam. She watched as the other Jack sat on the chair opposite them, the other Sam seating herself unashamed on his lap.

Sam felt slightly uncomfortable observing these two but as she looked next to her at Jack, she was surprised to see a small smile on his face. Odd. He was always the one throwing the regulations in her face. Although this Jack was retired that didn't mean they hooked up when they were both still serving in one chain of command. This was confusing as hell.

"So…." The older Sam said, a hint of humor in her eyes. She was enjoying this? Sam frowned and looked down at elder Jack's hand resting on top of his wife's belly.

"Boy or a girl?" Jack asked the question that was forming in her mind. The couple grinned and Sam saw her older self place her hand on top of her husbands. "Both."

"Twins?" Sam almost choked. She didn't even carry the twin gen.

"Ahuh. Davinia's so happy."

Sam smiled, still a bit confused by the whole situation. "Well congratulations!"

She heard Jack snort beside her. "You do know, you just congratulated yourself."

The other Sam laughed. "I know it's hard for you understand, Jack."

Sam bit her lip in order to stifle a laugh when she saw Jack's expression.

"Sorry, you are so much like him." The other Sam smiled at her Jack and he responded by rolling his eyes. "Thirteen years ago the exact same thing happened to us, we ended up seeing our future selves. Samantha I know you well enough to know that this is all hard to comprehend for you but don't worry. I can't tell you everything, there's not much time but you'll find out. I'll give you the same advice I was given back then; believe and let everything happen as it comes."

The elder Jack gave Sam a smile. The exact same heartwarming smile the Colonel would give her at more private times. It was unsettling.

Clattering of boots was heard and Daniel chose that moment to walk into the briefing room. He looked the same as their Daniel did. The glasses were gone but that was it.

"Hiya folks." Daniel grinned at the two couples, clearly informed on the situation.

The elder Jack smiled. "So where's your little turtle?"

Daniel leaned against the table. "She's still with Teal'c on P3X-895."

"Any progress?"

"Yeah, we're about half way through. At the moment we're building a new school, a library, forty-five houses, sixty-nine farms and I believe a new market. It'll be finished this evening, or early in the night. Kinda depends of the FBRC's."

Jack's eyed widened and Sam just frowned. Hating not understanding something. Elder Jack must have seen her expression because he smiled at her explaining. "FBRC stands for Fast Building Remote Control. They are one of Sam's latest doohickey's. I can't tell you much but what I can tell you is that many problems will be solved out of this world by your inventions."

Sam blushed at the compliment. Elder Jack cleared his throat and Daniel pushed himself of the table.

"Guess that's my cue to go again."

Elder Jack laughed and Daniel's eyes twinkled. Nice to see their friendship still ran deep. "Yeah, Danny, I want to get rid you. So when this is over, I can make wild kinky love with my wife here." He quickly kissed his Sam on the cheek as she got off his lap.

Daniel rolled his eyes but smiled. "Oh you guys, please. Rent a room."

The other Jack stretched his legs, softly tapping his Sam against her arm. "I think our Space Monkey is jealous." He turned his attention towards Daniel. "Go, Daniel. Janet's waiting AND you know waiting."

He waggled his eyebrows and the other Sam laughed. It still felt strange, hearing and seeing them. They were one big happy family. Not that Sam was complaining but seeing their future self made her wonder. Wonder about things that went straight against the regulations. She felt Jack's hand brush her knee. _You okay?_ She nodded and smiled. It was probably as strange to him as to her. What was he thinking?

"Time to send you two back to your timeframe."

Sam kept looking at the Colonel, the situation still sinking in. Their eyes met. A silent communication. Emotions that were surfacing. Jack looked away first. Maybe this was harder on him than she thought. Sighing, her eyes drifted back to the other Jack.

"Sam and I are going back to the cabin, Daniel will meet you tomorrow morning at the Gate. Can't tell you how but you'll be back home then."

We all walked over towards the metal stairs, we all said our goodbyes to our doubles. Handshakes and hugs were exchanged and we left.

After going through this ordeal, the Colonel decided to go and watch the sunset at the beach they had encountered earlier. It was chilly as we sat together in the sand. There was a sparkle in his eyes and his mouth curled into a smile. Sam risked it all and laid her head on his shoulder. His body froze and she wished she hadn't done it. With Jack you had to take things slowly. After what happened with Sara and Charlie.

He suddenly seemed to relax now and she took that as a good sign and with the steady sound of his heartbeat and the soft crash of the waves on the beach, she soon nodded off to sleep.

She woke at the feel of someone caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw that Jack was smiling back at her. Sitting up, she stretched, brushing sleep out of her eyes. "Sorry, sir. I guess I'm just tired."

"It's ok, Sam." Sam? Maybe this whole situation was meant to be. An opportunity. Does fate really exist?

If this really was their future, that would make her happy. All she wished for. Professionally too. Seeing the other Jack love his Sam, she wished she could share that with her Jack. Her Jack. That sounded so weird. Then again this whole situation was. Ah heck.

She snuggled closer to Jack whom took something out of her hair and tossed it away. Their eyes locked.

Sam couldn't look away. She didn't want to lose him; she loved him too much for that. Jack was silent and unmoving but he understood as they stared into each other's eyes, unknowing that their faces were becoming ever so much closer, that they shared the same feelings.

Before she realized what was happening, Jack was kissing her and she was kissing him back. That first kiss lasted a nice, long time. They parted and she was startled to see tears in Jack's eyes.

"I never knew…oh, Sam, I had no idea…I…." he stuttered, a few glorious moments later.

She pressed a finger on his soft lips and looked him straight in the eye. "I…love you."

His expression softened but the tears were still there. "Very much," she added as a tear trickled down her warm cheek. Jack took her in his arms and whispered: "I need you, Sam." His voice trembling.

Finally after all those years we confessed to each other.

18 hours later we were back in our timeframe with the help of the others. We didn't say a word about what had happened. Not officially.

EPILOGUE - Sam

It's Saturday morning as I'm walking in the woods near the mountain complex. A lot has happened lately. Jack came to visit me at my house, we talked and talked and well the night was young and err morning came way too soon. It was amazing.

As if reading my musings, Jack jumps from behind a tree and I smile at him as he takes my hand and together we walk on the path ending at a big flat rock overseeing the mountain.

Surprised by the view, I forget about the things around me. I lean into Jack's touch when he caresses my cheek. His fingers, oh so gentle, as if afraid that I would break.

I see him look above my head into the sky, far away in thought.

I turn around and wrap my arms around his muscled body, holding him close to me. I pull my head back and kiss him to get his attention. Then he surprises me with a question.

"You think we should tell them about us?"

I see his questioning eyes, searching mine waiting for an answer. I reach up again and kiss him gently, softly because I love him. "When the time comes, we'll tell and besides a secret relationship is much more exiting."

I frown at him when he points at the sky and smiles. I look up.

Two huge birds are flying across the sky, so close next to each other. I narrow my eyes when they fly to the sun and I can't see them anymore.

Wow. I close my eyes and lay my head on Jack's chest as a sudden strong gust of wind cools the air and almost knocks us out of balance.

I feel Jack's arms tighten around me and I smile into his chest as the sun warms my skin. We slowly started to sway, dancing on the music of nature. And as I hear Jack say my name in such a lovely whisper, I whisper to him, "I love you too."

END. Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
